This Administrative Core A will serve to coordinate and direct the operation of the HIVRAD AI061734 grant. Its main functions are to maintain scientific and managerial oversight over the projects and cores and to ensure that the HIVRAD activities synergize with other AIDS vaccinerelated activities at Duke and nationally. Most importantly, Core A will ensure that the scientific projects and cores make steady progress toward meeting project milestones. Meetings with the External Advisory Committee, travel arrangements to offsite NIAID-sponsored meetings and programs, fiscal management, internal scientific conferences, and preparation of periodic research reports and related manuscripts will be organized through this administrative unit, operating through the direction of the Principal Investigator, Dr. Barton F. Haynes, the IPCAVD administrator, Mr. Evan Ellis-Rayner, and the project development coordinator, Mr. Larry Freeman. The Specific Aims of Administrative Core A are: Aim 1: Coordinate and direct the communications, financial management, and operations of the HIVRAD grant team. Aim 2: Organize and manage the milestones and timelines of HIV-1 centralized gene evaluation and selection. Aim 3: Manage and coordinate gene synthesis and peptide production purchasing process. Aim 4: Manage and coordinate the HIVRAD early transmission isolate working group. Aim 5: Coordinate and manage the HIVRAD External Advisory Committee, travel arrangements to off-site Ml AID Sponsored meetings, management and preparation of reports and non-competitive HIVRAD renewals.